Unexpected Pairing
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Well, Demyx is sent to the Final Fantasy World. Chaos ensues and pairings will happen. Yazoo X Demyx. Yes, I am making it possible if it's not already.


Unexpected Pairing

**This is based off of a gaia roleplay I have with one of my friends. So...LET THE FIC BEGIN! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I'm not sure who owns it, but it isn't me!**

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were on their motorcycles, riding around the desert. Suddenly, Yazoo stopped.

"Guys! Come back!" Yazoo called them, waving frantically.

Kadaj and Loz made their way back.

"Yazoo, what is the point of this?" Kadaj asked, flipping some hair out of his face.

Yazoo just pinted down at the ground. The others looked down and saw a blonde boy of about seventeen, collapsed on the ground.

"Oh. Poor guy. Must've died of heat exhaustion." Kadaj said, shaking his head.

Yazoo shook his head. "He's still alive. He's breathing." he said, getting off his motorcycle and walking to the blonde.

"Give it up, Yazoo. He's beyond hope." Loz said.

"No. He's still breathing. He's never made me mad. He deserves a chance." Yazoo stated, hoisting the blonde up and putting him on the motorcycle.(When did Yazoo get so caring?)

Yazoo raced off after getting on the motorcycle, leaving KAdaj and Loz in the dust.

Yazoo's silver whipped around him as he headed towards the old Shinra tower.

"Yazoo!"

"Oh, god. What's he doing here?" Yazoo questioned to himself, looking back at the helicopter following him.

Reno and Rude were piloting the chopper and were quickly gaining speed.

"Go away! I have a hurt passenger!" Yazoo yelled back, gunning his motor even more, trying to escape without conflict.(Seriously, how can this be?)

"Oh, and who is it? Kadaj?" Reno asked with the loudspeaker.

"No! I don't know him! But he's hurt!" Yazoo said, rounding a sharp corner and exposing the blonde for a short time.

Reno's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw that the silver-haired snake had been telling the truth. "Rude, please tell me you saw the blonde kid too."

Rude nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Okay, so I'm not seeing things. Do you think we should let him go this time?" Reno asked.

Rude again nodded.

"Fine, let's go." Reno said, signaling Rude to turn the helicopter around.(Why does it seem like all the characters are overly nice?)

Yazoo looked back and when no one was following him he stopped. He looked at the blonde and decided to try to help him.

He grabbed his water bottle, and popped the top. Then he held it up to the blondes chapped lips.

The blonde seemed to regain a little conciousness when some cold water ran across his lips and he opened his eyes slightly and drank large gulps of water. When he had drank the whole bottle, he opened his eyes a little more.

Yazoo scanned the teal eyes for a second. "Feeling better?"

The blonde coughed a couple of times then replied. "Yeah. A little. In retrospect, it might not have been a good idea to send the water guy to a desert as a first stop." the blonde laughed.

Yazoo just looked confused. "Okay. Well, I'm Yazoo. What's your name?"

"Demyx. I'm not from here." the blonde, now revealed to be Demyx, said, sitting up and stretching a little.

"Well, Demyx, what did you mean by water guy?" Yazoo asked.

"Well, I'm a Nobody, but I take a human form, so I was able to join Organization XIII when I lost my heart." Demyx said, shaking his head.

"Okay? But the water?" Yazoo prodded.

"Oh, right. Well, when i joined Organization XIII, I was given a special power, the power to control an element. I'm Number IX in this Organization. The guy in front of me, Number VIII, controls fire, and the guy behind me, Number X, controls time. I control water. There are thirteen of us in all." Demyx explained.

"Okay. I think I get it." Yazoo said.

"Don't worry. I'm just on a scouting mission. I'll be leaving soon." Demyx said, getting up. "Thanks for your help. By the way, do you know a guy named..." Demyx consulted his que cards. "Rufus Shinra?"

"Shinra? Yeah. I'll take you to him. I'm assuming you don't know where mother is." Yazoo said.

"I don't know about 'Mother' but I do know I'm loooking for a Jenova." Demyx said, consulting another que card.

"That's our mother!" Yazoo cried out.

"Well I'm here partly because of Jenova, and partly because Shinra's work has disturbed the Nobodies in the Castle that Never Was." Demyx said.

"Well, will you help me search for mother since your looking for her anyway?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean it helps to have someone who knows the land." Demyx said.

"Hop on." Yazoo said, offering Demyx the backseat of his motorcycle. Demyx got on and held on tightly to Yazoo. And they rode off in search of Rufus.

**Yes, this is a pairing...or it will be. And yeah, I suck at writing. Oh well, I don't care, I'm gonna finish this. Anyway, yeah, reveiw and tell me what you think. If you hated it, loved it, or it was somewhere in the middle. I love to hear from everyone! Later everyone!**


End file.
